


Seconde Valse

by Horune



Series: Quatuor Équestre [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Brewer Bokuto, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Farmer Iwaizumi, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Groom/Rider Kenma, Horses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just love them, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Musicians, Mutual Pining, Parallel Story, Post-Pro Rider Suga, Post-Pro Volleyball Player Daichi, Rider Akaashi, Rider Oikawa, Rock and Roll, Romance, Slice of Life, The Pack Being Idiots, Veterinarian Kuroo, c'est toujours le bordel, dumbs as ever, horse riding, horse show, let me live, mais j'assume, of Première Danse, the same shenanigans, ugly sobs
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horune/pseuds/Horune
Summary: Spin-off de Première Danse.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Quatuor Équestre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Seconde Valse

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did it again™
> 
> Donc voilà le topo, 3 chapitres, un one-shot par couple dans l'ordre d'apparition.
> 
> Ça parle d'amour.  
> Ça parle de quiproquos.  
> Ça parle d'alcool, aussi.
> 
> Bref, ça parle surtout de comment ils se sont mis ensemble, plus ou moins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand on est trop stupide pour reconnaître les évidences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyes wide  
> Heart relieved  
> Everything seems better now  
> But no surprise it's like that with you
> 
> [Blanche - 1, 2, Miss You ](https://youtu.be/bIWt1ZZvNE4)

\- Il est trop bien pour moi. 

Iwaizumi reposa sa bêche contre le muret, choisissant une petite pelle sur l'étalage d'outil devant ses yeux. Un soupir profond retentit derrière lui. 

\- Trop _bien_ pour toi ? Attend, c'est vrai que t'es moche et que t'as aucun charisme après tout ..

L'agriculteur leva les yeux au ciel. Il se retourna vers Hanamaki, qui portait un rictus affligeant sur le visage. Accroupi à ses côtés, Matsukawa triait des jeunes pousses de cerfeuil, et rajouta une couche d'un ton monotone. 

\- Ouais puis t'as plus baisé depuis combien de temps ? Aucune chance que tu tiennes avec un _sex symbol_ pareil. 

Il ne répondit rien, ça ne valait pas la peine avec eux. Il l'avait appris à ses dépends, bien des années plus tôt, ils avaient tous grandis ensemble dans ce patelin après tout. Il n'y avait que Sawamura qui tombait encore dans le panneau, ce qui l'arrangeait, laissant ses deux acolytes tourmenter son ami à sa place. 

Puis la question n'était pas là. 

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Oikawa Tooru, il avait su. Il avait su qu'il plaisait à l'autre, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. 

Car l'artiste était beau, non, _beau_ était trop diminutif, il était élégant, charmant, extraverti .. 

Bref, il était l'exact opposé de lui-même. 

Iwaizumi Hajime était bourru, stoïque et introverti. Il aimait être seul, avec une bière devant la télé après sa journée. Il se couchait à 22h pile, pour se lever à 5h tous les jours. Il parlait à ses légumes. Il jouait de la guitare dans ses temps libres. Bref, il n'avait rien de particulier. 

Et Oikawa était _tellement_ particulier. 

Il venait de la capitale, il dégageait de la modernité et du style, il avait fait du théâtre ou de la danse, il aimait les choses sophistiquées, genre thé blanc bio à la cardamome. 

Il se sentait tellement différemment de lui, mais il se sentait tellement attiré aussi, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la flamme d'un bougie.

\- Aucune chance .. Marmonna-t-il, tout en se dirigeant vers la parcelle. 

_Aucune chance que ça fonctionne entre nous._

\- Je crois que je n'ai _aucune_ chance avec Iwa-chan ! 

Oikawa geigna, allongeant la longe pour agrandir le cercle sur lequel tournait Furioso au petit trot. Il claqua la langue, et l'étalon partit au galop. Une voix agacée lui répondit :

\- Oikawa, _concentre-toi_ ! 

Sugawara était à genoux sur le bai, puis effectua un étendard, jambe droite et bras gauche parfaitement droit, sourcils froncés dans l'effort. Il se rassis ensuite souplement, levant les bras au dessus de sa tête. Le brunet maugréa :

\- C'est pas parce que tu fais l'autruche avec Sawa-chan que je devrais faire la même chose hein !

\- Il a raison. 

Akaashi avait déserté son poste sur la barrière pour les rejoindre. Furioso repassa au trot, et Suga glissa de sa coupe au sol. Il leva les yeux au ciel :

\- C'est _mon_ problème.

\- Et toi tu est _notre_ problème, ne l'oublie pas. On a besoin d'être à 200%, Sugawara-san. 

Suga fit la moue. Oikawa sourit, alors qu'Akaashi prit sa place sur la monture. Le plus calme continua tout de même, se tournant vers le plus grand :

\- C'est valable pour toi aussi, Oikawa-san.

\- Puis pourquoi tu dis ça aussi ? Demanda Suga tout en buvant une gorgée d'eau. 

Oikawa ferma les yeux. 

Pourquoi il disait ça ? 

Peut-être parce que depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez lui (enfin, pas dans le sens romantique du terme malheureusement, quand on sait que la maison de la ferme était une maison d'hôtes et que Matsukawa et Hanamaki vivaient là également), L'agriculteur semblait _complètement_ indifférent à ses charmes. 

Pourtant, Oikawa avait sorti le grand jeu. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour passer le plus clair de son temps en sous-vêtements, ses interminables jambes épilées et hydratées, s'arrangeait toujours pour le croiser en sortant de la douche, avec juste une serviette autour des hanches (qu'il avait fait tomber plus d'une fois d'ailleurs). Il papillonnait des yeux, sourires de dents blanches et ses cheveux étaient toujours impeccables. 

Mais Iwaizumi ne semblait pas être troublé le moins du monde par son apparence et ses frasques.

\- Peut-être que mon gaydar est cassé, Gémit-il dramatiquement.

\- Mais non, il te kiffe, c'est obligé.

Suga lui tapa gentiment dans le dos, les yeux focalisés sur Akaashi, qui effectuait un moulin tranquillement. 

Oikawa se mordit la lèvre. 

Fallait aussi dire qu'il n’était sûr de rien, avec Iwaizumi. 

Il perdait littéralement tout ses moyens devant lui, se cachant derrière ses apparences pour se donner du courage, mais il se sentait juste perdu comme une biche entre deux phares de voiture. 

Peut-être devait-il penser à une autre approche .. ? 

La cuisine était remplie de bruits divers, lorsque le cavalier entra dans la pièce après sa journée de travail. Casseroles métalliques, graisse qui grésillait, légumes qui croustillaient. Un fredonnement grave suivait le fond de musique, radio de rock, qu’Oikawa reconnu vaguement. 

Il admira un instant l’homme de dos, carrure solide mouvant placidement. Il annonça sa présence en se rapprochant, voix mélodieuse dans l’air :

\- Bonsoir Iwa-chan ! Ça sent super bon ! 

Le fermier se retourna vers lui, tandis qu’il s’assit souplement à l’îlot central en bois brut. Iwaizumi le détailla un moment.

Ses cheveux châtains étaient ébouriffés, un peu de paille dedans, sa peau un peu rougie par le soleil luisait, un peu de sable collant, et ses yeux chocolats brillaient, comme à leur habitude. 

_Sublime_.

Il se retourna vers ses fourneaux, sans doute pour cacher sa nervosité face à l’autre, et observa les carottes se dorer avec le vinaigre balsamique qu’il venait d’ajouter. Il se racla la gorge, afin de répondre d’un ton calme :

\- Je dois encore cuire le riz, si tu veux tu as le temps de prendre une douche.

\- Mmm, ok !

Oikawa se leva comme un diable sortant de sa boite, et Iwaizumi sentit la tension dans ses muscles se dissiper.

_Bon sang, arrête de faire l’ado !_

Il devenait fébrile, rien que de rester dans la même pièce que le cavalier. Ça lui prenait d’un coup, comme une montée de fièvre, et il devait faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour s’empêcher de se jeter sur l’autre, et de ravir ses lèvres des siennes.

Et Oikawa ne l’aidait pas.

Il fit bouillir l’eau, avant de sortir des nombreux pots en vrac sur l’étagère un bocal de riz sauvage. 

Oikawa vivait _pratiquement_ nu. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il se trouvait en boxer devant lui, vêtu d’un simple t-shirt, torse nu svelte et longiligne et training bien _trop_ bas, ou bien sortant de la salle de bain dans le plus simple appareil. 

L'agriculteur devait littéralement prendre sur lui, c’est à dire généralement courir jusqu’aux toilettes, afin de s’asperger d’eau froide, et surtout de hurler à son bas ventre de se calmer. Il ne comptait plus les débuts de gaule que le brunet lui avait causé, et il se sentait pathétique, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, instinct primaire et animal le prenant au tripes, et il attendait presque impatiemment la nuit venue, pour pouvoir se soulager seul dans sa main.

Et il se sentait toujours _terriblement_ mal après.

Il s’en voulait de souiller cette image pure, le sourire solaire d’Oikawa revenant toujours à lui, satisfait d’un rien, alors que tout ce qu’il faisait pour lui était la moindre des choses.

Il l’hébergeait, parce que Iwaizumi disposait de la place. Il cuisinait végétarien comme il ne mangeait pas de viande, parce que Iwaizumi cultivait ses céréales et ses légumes. Il l’écoutait se plaindre, parce que Iwaizumi avait une oreille attentive.

Il le faisait parce qu’il avait envie de le faire. Rien de plus.

Il n’attendait rien en échange.

 _Peut-être_.

Il se gratta l’arrière de la tête, avant de verser le riz dans l’eau bouillante. Il entendit la porte de l’étage grincer, puis Oikawa descendit les escaliers, vêtu, _bien-sur_ , d’un t-shirt blanc presque translucide et d’un boxer navy, moulant juste ce qu’il fallait.

Iwaizumi déglutit faiblement.

 _Here we go again_.

La minuterie le sauva, le faisant détourner le regard des interminables jambes (était-ce humainement possible d’avoir des jambes aussi longues d’ailleurs ?!) et il passa le riz sous l’eau froide avant de l’égoutter et l’assaisonner, dressant ensuite les assiettes. Oikawa huma de satisfaction devant le menu :

\- Encore digne d’un quatre étoiles !

\- Riz sauvage à la fêta, épinards et pois chiches et carottes caramélisées balsamique et thym. Rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Iwa-chan, toujours aussi modeste~

Et Oikawa lui adressa encore ce sourire, celui qui lui retournait l’intérieur, celui qui lui donnait envie de se lever chaque matin pour y avoir droit, et il se dépêcha d’engloutir une cuillère de riz, concentrant ses pensées sur autre chose.

Le cavalier le regarda avec tendresse, piquant dans l’une des carottes. Iwa-chan était exceptionnel. Il n’avait pas l’impression de mériter tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose .. 

Mais quoi ? 

La sonnerie de son portable retentit alors, et il jeta un coup d'œil à l’écran, se renfrognant immédiatement. Iwaizumi ressenti son changement d’humeur, et lui adressa un regard interrogatif lorsque qu’il coupa son téléphone sans répondre. Oikawa murmura, voix contenue d’amertume :

\- C’était, hum, mon père. 

Iwaizumi voulait en savoir plus, mais n’osa pas insister. Il était curieux, Oikawa ne parlait jamais de ses parents, et il avait cru comprendre, en voyant les 3 cavaliers, qu’ils étaient comme une famille de fortune. Sugawara avait été trimballé étant jeune, parents très absents. Ceux d’Akaashi étaient partis vivre en Thaïlande. Et celui qu’il n’avait pas encore rencontré, Kozume, était orphelins. Quand à Oikawa .. 

Mais le cavalier lui parla, à son plus grand étonnamment. Il déposa ses couverts calmement, plaça ses deux mains sur ses cuisses, et avait le regard prostré sur la table lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

Ils ne s’étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Son père était chirurgien, possédait un cabinet super connu à la capitale. Ils avaient vécu dans un appartement style haussmannien, sa mère ne travaillait plus. Il avait placé son fils dans les plus hautes écoles, tenant absolument à ce qu'il reprenne le flambeau. 

Mais Oikawa avait d’autres rêves. Oikawa rêvait de liberté, coincé entre les briques grises et le macadam pollué. Il avait eu la chance de se faire inscrire à un stage d’équitation, avec sa sœur plus âgée, lors de vacances en campagne. 

Ça avait été le déclic. 

Sa mère tenait avec lui, étant elle-même ancienne danseuse classique, elle savait qu’il tenait ça d’elle.

Mais son père n’en démordait pas, alors que sa sœur, elle, aurait été parfaite pour le poste et ne demandait que ça. 

La tension dans la famille s’était de plus en plus creusée, son père n’étant pas toujours tendre. Oikawa s’était rebellé, une fois. Il avait raté exprès ses examens de première en médecine. La claque qu’il avait reçu ce jour-là l’avait immédiatement fait faire ses valises, et il avait sauté dans le premier train, sans trop savoir où il allait atterrir. 

Et ses pas l’avait conduit au centre équestre, où il avait appris à monter de longues années plus tôt. 

\- C’est là que j’ai rencontré Suga-chan. 

Son sourire réapparut immédiatement, au grand soulagement d’Iwaizumi. 

Le club n’avait pas changé, semblant figé dans le temps. Il avait senti la nostalgie l’envahir, lorsqu’il avait passé les barrières, et les larmes contenues avaient remplis ses yeux, mains agrippant la lanière de son sac douloureusement. 

« _Bonjour, je peux vous renseigner ?_ »

Il avait cligné des yeux, face à un jeune adulte de son âge, grands yeux noisettes et grain de beauté en dessous du gauche. 

Suga donnait des cours dans le club, et y logeait. Il comprit immédiatement sa situation, et en parla directement à la propriétaire. Leur palefrenier était parti, ils avaient bien besoin de bras supplémentaires. 

\- Il m’a sauvé la vie, en quelque sorte. À 18 ans, perdu, j’aurai pu vraiment mal tomber. 

L'agriculteur lui jeta un regard intense, avant de se lever brusquement. Oikawa cligna des yeux, se rendant compte de l’humidité sur ses joues. Mal à l'aise, il voulu essuyer ses larmes, mais l'homme fut plus rapide. 

Le cavalier frémit lorsqu’il s’abaissa à sa hauteur, et le serra brusquement dans ses bras. Il sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique, inhalant longuement l’odeur de l’autre, ses mains tremblantes serrant maladroitement son t-shirt. 

Iwaizumi caressa doucement ses cheveux, savourant le contact, Oikawa était plus grand que lui mais avait l’air tellement fin dans ses bras. 

Presque fragile.

Il sentit ses joues rosir, et contra les déclarations malvenues de son corps en claquant ses deux mains contre le visage de l’autre, qui cria de douleur, avant de fixer Iwaizumi dans les yeux, panique et confusion, et _putain il avait vraiment envie de l’embrasser là maintenant._

Le fermier déglutit, ce n’était pas le moment. 

\- Regarde où tu en es maintenant, Lui dit-il d’une voix ferme, tout en essuyant tendrement ses larmes de son pouce. Oikawa, tu vis de ta passion, tu as la détermination suffisante pour tout traverser. Tu peux être fier de toi. Ne laisse personne te faire penser le contraire. 

Les larmes du brunet redoublèrent, au grand daim d’Iwaizumi. Il lui sourit cependant en le remerciant, beau visage rougit et larmoyant. Mais même comme ça, il le trouvait terriblement attirant. 

Il lui dit tout de même, rien que par plaisir sadique :

\- T’es vraiment moche quand tu pleures, par contre. 

\- Iwa-chan, mauvais ! 

Oikawa s’indigna, mais le sourire était revenu. 

Il regretta cependant que le contact n’ait pas duré plus longtemps, et surtout, qu’il n'en ait pas profité pour tenter de l'embrasser.

\- Aller, monte. 

Oikawa trépignait devant la vielle Mustang champagne, impatience mélangée à une gêne légère. Il murmura d'un air incertain :

\- Iwa-chan, tu n'es vraiment pas obligé tu sais .. 

Le fermier lui jeta un regard noir, accoudé sur la porte conducteur. Il était vêtu d'une chemise anthracite, ouverte sur le cou musclé, contrastant avec ses yeux jades perçants. 

_Super classe_. 

Ça lui changeait de son bleu de travail. Oikawa portait quant à lui un t-shirt écru, sur un pantalon cargo kaki qu'il avait choisi pour le moulage parfait de ses fesses.

Il soupira, sourire sur les lèvres, que l'autre homme lui rendit immédiatement. Ils démarrèrent rapidement, et furent en ville en un bon quart d'heure. Iwaizumi trouva de la place sur un parking non payant, et Oikawa lui demanda en souriant :

\- Bon, tu m'emmènes où ?

\- Surprise. 

Iwaizumi claqua la langue. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le centre piétonnier. Les rues étaient assez fréquentées, les gens profitant de la fraîcheur nocturne pour sortir dehors. Les magasins étaient encore ouverts, étalages de savons et autres souvenirs, un marchant ambulant vendait des melons charentais. 

Oikawa fredonna, regard se perdant à droite et à gauche, comme un gamin. Ça fit sourire l’agriculteur, qui l’observait du coin de l’œil, soucieux de lui changer les idées.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite enseigne, restaurant coincé entre un magasin de chaussures et une habitation. Iwaizumi entra, un serveur au cheveux sombres hérissés lui fit signe immédiatement :

\- Iwaizumi-san !

\- Bonsoir Kindaichi. Table pour deux, j’ai réservé à mon nom.

Ils les conduisit dans le fond, le restaurant était étroit et tout en longueur, ils sortirent sur une petite terrasse, où un point d'eau ruisselait tranquillement, tables contre un mur de vieille pierre et lierre grimpant.

Oikawa s’assit, sans remarquer le clin d’œil que Kindaichi adressa à Iwaizumi. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que la terrasse leur semblait totalement privatisée, les autres tables vides par rapport à l’intérieur du restaurant. Il se contenta de tripoter le bas de son haut, regard se perdant dans les éclats de verdure.

Quand il avait annoncé à Iwaizumi qu’il ne fêterait pas une fois de plus son anniversaire avec ses parents, le jeune homme avait insisté pour l’emmener quelque part. Oikawa avait bien été obligé d’accepter, malgré qu’il détestait son anniversaire pour ses raisons-là, et qu’il s’en voulait de profiter des attentions du fermier.

Il avait l’impression d’être une poule de luxe que l’on entretenait, sans donner dans les faveurs sexuelles en retour. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de ça.

Parce que ce n’était pas un secret.

S'il avait tenu financièrement parlant jusqu’à présent, ce n’était pas uniquement en faisant des boxes. Sugawara lui avait permis de rentrer dans un monde de confiance, où il savait qu’on ne l’exploiterait pas, son ami aurait probablement tué quiconque souhaitant profiter de lui. Mais Oikawa avait joué sur le côté un autre rôle.

Il était sorti avec beaucoup d’hommes par après. Et il les choisissait bien _riches._

Il avait profité de ses atouts, du fait d’être désiré par beaucoup, et ça lui avait ouvert beaucoup de portes. Il avait rencontré énormément de monde, influents, et il s’en était bien servi pour arriver à ses fins, tout en se donnant, de son côté, comme ces personnes l'espéraient. Symbiose pas vraiment saine, mais il n’avait fait de mal à personne ni à lui-même.

_J’ai juste joué la pute, après tout._

Pas de sentiments, même si il en avait fait déprimer plus d’un en rompant. Mais il n’avait pas de regrets, il n’avait pas été forcé, ceux qui le mettaient dans leur lit étaient toujours corrects et le brunet leur trouvait du charme et de la conversation. C’est juste qu’il ne les aimait pas, au sens propre du terme.

Mais Iwaizumi était différent.

Oikawa avait des sentiments pour lui. Ça avait été comme un coup de poignard, la première fois qu’il l’avait vu. Il n’avait jamais connu rien de tel, et il ne savait pas comment réagir, à part le draguer comme pour les autres. Mais le fermier avait toujours semblé parfaitement insensible face à ses séductions, et cela le troublait profondément, qu’il lui donne toutes ces choses sans rien attendre en retour.

Alors que, pour la première fois de sa vie, Oikawa aurait aimé retourner ses faveurs de cette manière-là.

\- Hé, tu veux boire un apéro ?

La voix profonde d’Iwaizumi le ramena sur terre. Il cligna des yeux, forçant un sourire pour cacher son trouble, demanda un Spritz. L’agriculteur rappela alors le serveur, et commanda ça plus un pastis pour lui, avant de retourner son attention sur Oikawa.

Il était étonnamment silencieux. Il semblait pourtant de meilleure humeur, sur le trajet. Mais le jeune homme ne prétendait pas savoir ce que l’autre avait en tête, et il souhaitait juste lui faire comprendre qu’il ferait littéralement tout ce qu’il voudrait pour le satisfaire, parce que c’était son anniversaire et qu’il le méritait.

Il aurait probablement décroché la lune, pour Oikawa.

Il lui tendit la carte du menu, alors que le cavalier décréta immédiatement vouloir goûter le risotto aux cèpes et à la truffe. Iwaizumi sourit, choisissant pour sa part une lotte au chorizo et aux tomates cerises. Il lui demanda s’il souhaitait du vin en mangeant, le brunet hocha vivement la tête. Il rit, précisant qu’il allait peut-être se saouler ce soir. 

\- Tu peux, si tu veux.

Oikawa cligna des yeux. Iwaizumi le fixait profondément, comme s’il pouvait voir en dessous de sa peau, et il en eut la chair de poule, ça et puis une montée fébrile, excitation sauvage qui ne demandait qu’à se manifester.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, curieuse tension dans l’air, et Oikawa pu presque apercevoir après deux mois passés à ses côtés, une fissure dans les remparts d’impassibilité. Le serveur les interrompit avant qu’il ne puisse vérifier ses doutes, revenant avec leurs boissons.

Ils trinquèrent à ses 27 ans, et Oikawa but une bonne gorgée de son cocktail, comme pour se donner du courage sur ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire.

  
  


\- Sérieusement Shittykawa, tiens-toi à moi.

Iwaizumi le regarda avec un sérieux de façade, ayant du mal à retenir son fou rire face à la situation. Le cavalier tenait à peine sur ses jambes, il avait pourtant l’air bien lorsqu’ils étaient sortis du restaurant ? Bon d’accord, ils avaient bu 2 bouteilles de rouge à eux deux plus deux digestifs offerts par la maison, mais Iwaizumi s’étant arrêté après 3 verres comme il reprenait le volant, le cavalier ayant donc striké le reste. 

\- M’donne pas d’ordre, Iwa-chan ! Tu m’as dit que j’pouvais faire c’que j’veux aujourd’hui !

Oikawa était plein mort, son sourire s’épanouissant encore davantage sur son visage ravagé, ses grands yeux marrons pétillaient encore plus que d’habitude. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et l’agriculteur sentit une bouffée d’amour le parcourir en le regardant titubé en marche arrière tout en le pointant du doigt, parce que, même comme ça, il était tout ce qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Les rues étaient à présent beaucoup plus calmes, heureusement pour eux. Il le choppa tout de même par la taille, car il s’éloignait dangereusement du trottoir vers la route, s’en voulant presque de profiter de l’occasion. Il savoura un moment le poids de l’autre contre lui, bras l’enlaçant presque tendrement.

 _T’es vraiment pitoyable, Iwaizumi_.

Il savait qu’il ne tenterait rien. Parce que qu’Oikawa n’était plus dans un état de pleine conscience, et qu’il lui faisait justement confiance, pour se mettre dans un état pareil avec lui.

Puis probablement que, même si Oikawa lui-même tentait quelque chose, il le regrettait probablement le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas être une histoire sans lendemain pour l’homme, préférant renoncer à ne fusse qu’un baiser, si cela lui privait de la suite.

L’homme s’appuya encore un peu plus contre lui, l’harcelant, il voulait monter tout au haut de la ville, pour voir les lumières de nuit. Ils avaient donc pris la direction d’un escalier millénaire taillé dans la roche, et l’escalade fut périlleuse, Oikawa geignant et se plaignant toutes les marches (il y en avait plus d’une cinquantaine ..), tanguant dangereusement contre son corps, bien trop conscient du sien. 

Et puis Oikawa chanta.

Enfin, chanta .. Daichi _chantait_. D’une voix grave et mélodieuse, intelligible. Le brunet, lui, produisait plutôt un son qui tenait entre le cri d’une chèvre et un ballon que l’on dégonflait. 

\- C’est .. dans la nuit .. de Rebecca .. Que la légende .. partira !

Et il chantait _horriblement_ faux.

Iwaizumi ne pu se retenir d’avantage, et éclata de rire, s’arrêtant pour se tenir les côtes, alors que le corps du cavalier s’écroula contre lui, l’épinglant contre un bloc de pierre. Il ne se rendit compte que bien trop tard de la dangereuse position dans laquelle il se trouvait, Oikawa à moitié à cheval sur lui. Il déglutit faiblement, l’autre n’était évidement pas perturbé le moins du monde, et continua de massacrer les paroles d’Indochine d’une voix de crécelle :

\- Et aujourd'huiiii, pour une troisième foiiiiis, elle décidait de sa première foiiiis ! Chante avec moi Iwa-chan !

Le fermier retrouva alors son sourire, et en profita alors pour se distraire du corps bien _trop_ chaud, qui s’imbriquait bien _trop_ parfaitement contre le sien :

\- C'est avec lui, qu'elle le voulait, qu'elle désirait à ce qu'il l'aimait ..

Sa voix avait l’habitude d’accompagner Daichi, sa voix était juste, le timbre ce qu’il fallait. Oikawa avait les yeux plongés dans les siens, et son visage était bien _trop_ proche.

\- Et puis avec, cet homme qui rit ..

\- Celui pour qui elle a choisi ..

Il attendit avant de continuer, déglutissant faiblement. Il pouvait sentir le souffle alcoolisé de l’autre contre sa figure, et ses mains posées presque sagement sur le col de sa chemise, alors que les siennes encerclaient sa taille, et c’était _vraiment_ dangereux, il avait envie de l’embrasser, de lui dire qu’il l’aimait.

Pas maintenant.

_Pas comme ça._

Il le redressa, décrétant qu’il était tard, et qu’ils devraient se dépêcher de rentrer. Oikawa le regarda avec un drôle d’air, déception à peine cachée, et il se demanda un instant s’il était encore bourré, parce qu’il avait soudain l’air trop conscient, et ils continuèrent de gravir les marches, le cavalier devant lui.

Ils arrivèrent sur la plateforme, la ville se dévoilant devant eux, flammes artificielles illuminant l’horizon. Le spectacle ne le lassait jamais, l'ayant vu tout au long de sa jeunesse, et Oikawa qui le découvrait pour la première fois ne put empêcher un cri admiratif de franchir ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, dans le calme de la nuit, avant que le brunet ne déclare, dos à lui, voix calme, comme un murmure :

\- Iwa-chan, je voulais te dire .. Merci.

Il le regardait par dessus son épaule avec une telle sincérité que ça lui fit comme une boule dans le ventre, il était encore beaucoup _trop_ près de lui, et il avait tellement envie de le prendre contre lui et de l’embrasser ..

C’était une mauvaise idée.

Il n’avait rien à lui offrir.

Le cavalier avait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse le suivre. Quelqu'un qui puisse l'accompagner sur la voie qu'il avait choisi, fièrement à ses côtés. Quelqu'un d'intelligent, de cultivé, qui l'emmènerait voir des pièces contemporaines et dans des quatre étoiles. Qui lui ferait visiter le monde.

Oikawa méritait quelqu’un qui ..

Le brun fit brutalement volte face. 

Iwaizumi cligna des yeux, n’ayant pas le temps de réagir, parce qu’Oikawa fut trop rapide. Ses deux mains attrapèrent violemment sa chemise, et il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps.

Parce qu’Iwaizumi le repoussa presque immédiatement.

L'artiste relâcha instantanément son étreinte, et fit presque un bond en arrière comme sous une décharge électrique, le regardant, yeux bruns plus ronds que jamais à cause de la panique.

_Merde._

_Merde._

_Merde._

Ça y était. Il l’avait fait. Il avait tout ruiné. Il ouvrit la bouche rapidement, voix résonnant, trop vite, trop joyeusement pour sonner juste :

\- Pard .. Pardon, Iwa-chan, désolé, j’ai un peu trop pris à cœur le “ _c’est ta journée, fais ce que tu veux”_!

Mais il sentit sa vue se brouiller, devant l’air choqué de l’autre, et les larmes étaient bien là, et le sourire qu’il affichait, trembla, avant de s’effondrer misérablement, et il tourna les talons pour prendre la fuite.

Maintenant au moins, il savait.

Iwaizumi n’était pas intéressé par lui. Il avait fait semblant d’être ivre mort pour se donner un instant de courage, de vérifier s’il avait, ne fusse qu’une faible chance avec lui.

Et la réponse était non.

Et il ne s’était jamais sentit aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Il n’eut cependant le temps de parcourir trois mètres, qu’une poigne ferme agrippa son poignet, le stoppant net dans son mouvement :

\- Oikawa attend !

Il se tourna, yeux ruisselant, alors qu’Iwaizumi le regardait, pleine panique lui aussi.

 _Génial_.

Il avait vraiment bien calculé son coup. Il se reprit cependant, son cerveau sortant toutes les excuses, tout pour ne pas qu’il lui dise de partir, pour ne pas qu’il le regarde avec dégoût, pour ne pas qu’il le rejette, même en temps qu’ami. En temps qu’être humain.

\- Nonononon !! Je suis désolé, j’ai cru que .. _J’ai cru_.. Pardon Iwa-chan, ne me déteste pas, je t’en supplie ..

_Ne fais pas comme lui._

_Ne me rejette pas parce que je suis sorti des clous._

Et le visage de son père apparut une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux, plein de mépris, plein de déception. Parce qu’Oikawa n’était pas un être humain dont on voulait, il n’était pas assez bien pour quelqu’un. 

Il n’était qu’une marionnette de chair et de sang, et personne ne voulait plus jouer avec lui .. 

Les sanglots moururent dans sa gorge, lorsque l'agriculteur agrippa son visage de ses deux mains pour l’embrasser.

Ils restèrent comme ça un instant, sans bouger, et ça devait être le pire baiser du monde, ils avaient laissé leurs yeux grand ouverts, comme pétrifiés par l’action, et Iwaizumi se retira doucement, caressant ses joues tendrement.

\- Pardon, c’est juste que .. C’est trop difficile pour moi.

Les larmes d’Oikawa redoublèrent. Il balbutia, douleur écrasant sa poitrine, l’empêchant presque de respirer :

\- Iwa-chan, c’est vraiment cruel tu sais .. Ne t’oblige pas, juste pour me faire plaisir ..

\- De quoi ? Nan, c’est trop difficile de m’arrêter, je veux dire.

Le cavalier cligna des yeux, hébété. 

Ok, le vin était périmé. Ou on l’avait drogué ? Le serveur qui était un peu endormi, Kunimi, avait pas trop l’air de l’apprécier. Peut-être faisait-il une intoxication ? Est-ce que les intoxications pouvaient engendrer des hallucinations ?

Il déglutit, articulant le mot difficilement.

\- .. pourquoi ?

Iwaizumi le regardait sans avoir l’air de comprendre sa question. C’était pourtant tellement évident pour lui.

\- Bah, parce que si je commence à t’embrasser, je vais me ramasser la gueule le lendemain quand tu passera à autre chose.

Ok, ils rataient tout les deux quelque chose là. Oikawa posa ses mains délicatement sur ses joues.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je passerais à autre chose .. ?

L’expression d’Iwaizumi s’attendrit légèrement, voix douce-amère qui résonna dans la nuit comme quelque chose d’assourdissant, seul bruit audible à ses oreilles mis à part le sang qui pulsait dans ses tympans.

\- Parce que tu as bu. Et surtout, parce que je n’ai rien à t’offrir. Parce que tu mérites tellement mieux ..

Les yeux du cavalier se remplirent une nouvelle fois de larmes. Mais cette fois-ci pour une autre raison. Il sourit, presque maladroitement, n’osant pas croire à ce qu’il était en train de se passer. Sa voix était à présent calme et douce :

\- Iwa-chan, tu as tout à m’offrir, au contraire .. Je n’ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu’un d’autre. Je pensais juste que tu n’étais pas intéressé.

Iwaizumi cligna à son tour des yeux, ses joues rosirent agréablement sous ses doigts.

\- Pas intéressé ? Tu te fous de moi Shittykawa, je t’..

Il reprit son souffle, avant d’avoir le courage de confesser.

\- Je t’ _aime_. Et je veux continuer à t’avoir dans ma vie encore longtemps. Sauf que je suis ennuyant, j’ai un métier inintéressant, et tu vas te lasser, et je ..

Le troisième baiser fut le bon.

Les lèvres d’Oikawa se posèrent parfaitement sur les siennes, et ses mains étaient descendues dans son cou, et Iwaizumi ferma les yeux, se laissant enfin submerger par la vague de soulagement et de bonheur qu’il attendait depuis tellement longtemps.

Le cavalier ouvrit doucement la bouche, laissant la langue de l’autre se lier à la sienne et il soupira de plaisir, alors que les doigts d’Iwaizumi creusaient la peau de ses côtes, leurs corps se fondant l’un contre l’autre dans le calme de cette nuit d’été.

Ils se séparent enfin, souffle court, alors que le brunet lui murmura contre les lèvres avant de l’embrasser à nouveau :

\- Moi aussi Iwa-chan .. Depuis le début .. J’arrive pas à croire que tu n’aie rien remarqué.

Iwaizumi cligna des yeux, médusé.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que ça me faisait rien que tu te balades à moitié à poil dans toute la baraque ?

\- Oh seigneur .. C’est vrai ?!

\- Attends, et t’étais vraiment plein tantôt au fait ?

Oikawa lui tira la langue, avant de recevoir une claque sur le dessus du crâne. Il hurla alors, outré : 

\- Aaaah Iwa-chan, abus relationnel !!

\- Oui oui, allez viens, on rentre, ça m’a crevé, ces montagnes russes émotionnelles ..

Il lui prit la main d'une poigne ferme, l'attirant avec lui vers la volée de marches.

Le rire du cavalier résonna contre les parois de pierres, alors qu’Iwaizumi avait du mal à contrôler son sourire, s’épanouissant sur son visage comme de l’eau sur une terre aride.

C’était fou, comme certaines incertitudes n’avaient pas lieu d’être.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouah, je crois que j'ai écris plus de 3000 mots rien que la nuit passée. Si jamais, la technique du "je t'embrasse parce que j'ai bu" est super efficace. True story.
> 
> (Je suppose que tout le monde a reconnu 3 Nuits par Semaine d'Indochine, j'ai la flemme de mettre un lien)
> 
> Prochainement, Bokuto et Akaashi !


End file.
